Legend of the Seven Lights
' Legend of the Seven Lights' is the sequel to Legend of the Eight Firstborn, written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the Nextgen Series. The story is believed to become just as intense and action-packed as Firstborn, if not more. The story will be the finale of the Nextgen Series, featuring many adventures of various characters and their development. The main villains of the story appear to be Medusa and Team Gnik, but other villains appear to play a more prominent role, namely the World Government and Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. Seven Lights will be posted on January 5, 2015, marking the 3-year anniversary of Firstborn. The story is preceded by The Great Candied Adventure. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/47248452/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10950095/1/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights Development Just like in Firstborn, Seven Lights packs a variety of characters with different gameplay styles. Rupert Rupert Dickson's gameplay is taken from Pikmin, as he learns to use the Pikmin. He is miniaturized and ventures through miscellaneous environments at ant size, in which he uses his Pikmin to collect various treasures across the levels, most of which are crossover items. Almost each level has a new Pikmin type, and he must produce as much Pikmin as he can as the story progresses, in order to help him progress through levels and battle bosses. In his second level, Timmy and Hikari join him, which can also make room for some 3-person co-op play, otherwise the 1 player alternates between the characters. Jessie and Sandy Jessie and Sandy's gameplay is taken from the Spongebob games, featuring normal platform mechanics from said series as they make their way through stages. Jessie's abilities mimic Spongebob's, and are usually bubble-based, from sending torpedoes, Bubble Bowls, or an average double-jump. Meanwhile, Sandy's gameplay mimicks Sandy Cheeks', using rope-based abilities, like gliding, swinging perches, or roping enemies. Throughout their levels, they collect Goofy Goober tokens, which they pay in future levels to gain new abilities. Emily Emily Garley's gameplay is taken from Ape Escape, as her levels are primarily based on catching renegade monkeys using a transportation net. She possesses the main items throughout the Ape Escape series, from her Super Hoop, Sky Flyer, or Slingshot, and uses them for many puzzles and platform situations. Like with Rupert, she is aided by two friends, Sarah-Jane and Gary Jones from the 2nd level onward, and they are given the same items as they aid Emily in puzzles and catching apes. They are given a certain number of monkeys to catch in each level, but sometimes they must simply reach the goal. Nolan Nolan York's gameplay is taken from Batman: Arkham, as his levels are open-world, usually city areas that he is able to free-roam, glide across buildings, and go to various locations depending on the mission. These levels usually end up in a structure of some sort where he must solve misc. puzzles using his gadgets, eventually reaching a large chamber where the guards wield guns, in which he and his friends must sneak around and quietly take them out. There are many Riddler Trophies throughout the levels, which Nolan collects to gain access to secret Riddler Rooms. Misc. Gameplay There are miscellaneous characters or situations that will have the same general Smash Brothers gameplay, which can have minor platforming and fighting mechanics. Character Story Arcs Rupert's Story Chad Dickson takes things too far when he drops his son, Rupert in the middle of the woods, to see if he can find his way back. And as he roams the forest, Rupert ends up shrinking through a Minish Portal into the Minish World, where, after being acquainted with them, learns how to use the Pikmin. Rupert goes on a tiny-size adventure through many everyday areas - enlisting Timmy and Hikari's help in the process, but soon find themselves unable to get back to normal. They better hope these Pikmin last. Emily's Story On an average trip to Düssenheim, Germany, to visit their relatives, Adams Tech Co. is attacked by rampaging monkeys in mind-control helmets, controlled by the evil Specter. Emily Garley must set out to capture each and every monkey across the globe, and search for this elusive Specter. Sheila's Story After conking out at the start of their grand quest, Sheila Frantic winds up in the Dream Realm, where the fairy Murfy enlists her help in saving the Protoon from Mr. Dark. Within the Dream Worlds, Sheila enters the dreams of the Seven Lights, and it's her job to awaken them. Nolan's Story Sunni's Story When Sunni expects to train with her mom one day, Mikaela Chariton is suddenly kidnapped by Team Rocket, leaving it up to Sunni and Darcy to save her. Unfortunately, other plans are in store for Darcy, so it's up to Sunni to think for herself, get stronger, and eventually save her. Augustus's Candied Adventure Augustus's Great Candied Adventure is a DLC side-story, featuring Augustus von Fizzuras as he roams the world for new rare and exotic candies. Taking after Great Candied Adventure, Augustus goes to many candy-related lands in search of rare sweets. And on the way, he encounters some sugar-coated bandits. Facilier's Mage Quest Facilier's Mage Quest is a DLC side-story, featuring Dr. Harvey Facilier as he searches for new props to put in his store, venturing to many magical areas and encountering strange creatures (most of which from Harry Potter). Seven Lights Sagas Candied Island Saga The Candied Island Saga is essentially the events of The Great Candied Adventure, revolving around trying to stop the Big Mom Pirates as Sheila Frantic awakens herself as a Light. Frozen Saga The Frozen Saga is the first official segment of the story, introducing the main characters and their storylines. The many respective parents who possess element powers are teaching classes of benders around the world. By the time school clears out, many of the heroes find themselves starting adventures, such as Maddy Murphy being kidnapped by Flint Vorselon. Lightning Saga CP10 Saga Game Over Scenes Corporate Presidents "Fufufu. What's wrong, Sandman? Are you all washed up?" - Doflamingo 1; Nolan death. "Hnn-hnn-hnn. Don't worry, Sandman. I'll make sure no one remembers how you failed." - Doflamingo 2. "Hmmm... perhaps I should've hired that exterminator." - Doflamingo 3; Rupert death in Fun Fun Castle. Team Gnik "Stay out of MY WAY, LOOOMBAAAAX!" - Nefarious 1; Ratchet death. "I will be VICTOOORIOUS!" - Nefarious 2. Action Stages #Lunch House Rock! #Pikmin Training Course #Goofy Goober's... sort of #Downtown Düssenheim #Bullies' Land #Toons in Trouble #Starship Vorselon #*Boss: Dao Dog #Roguetown Road #Blipton #Orange River #*Boss: White Monkey Treehouse #Civic City #Christmas Dream #Wonderland #Sabaody Park #Iron Plains #Arendelle Ruins #Land of Toads #The King's Den #Freddy's Pizzeria #Realm of the Wilds #Fun Fun Castle Characters Heroes *Kids Next Door **'Cheren Uno' **Panini Drilovsky **Francis Drilovsky **'Maddy Murphy' **Zach Murphy **Marcus Drilovsky **Larry MayHence **Sector V ***'Sheila Frantic' ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Carol Masterson ***Vanellope von Schweetz **Sector IC ***'MaKayla King' ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Michelle McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector W7 ***Chimney Ukeru ***Gonbe ***Aeincha ***Aisa ***Apis ***April Goldenweek ***Mocha **Sector L ***Melody Jackson ***Danny Jackson ***Eric Horvitz *Jessie and Sandy Sidney *Joey Beatles (Nextgen) *'Rupert Dickson' *Timothy and Hikari Gilligan *Sappo and Gibli *Shelly Johnson *Gonshiri *The Gang **Kimaya Heartly **Kaleo Anderson **Beat and Rhyme *Galactic Kids Next Door **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Jerome D. Winkiebottom **Arianna Dunfree **Tronta Dunfree **Vweeb **Makava **Sollyx Villains *World Government **The King **Felius Umbridge **Lucas Stonebuddy **Henry Churchill **Daphne Anderson **Jennifer Bush *Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment **Head President **Gozaburo Kaiba **Carter Pewterschmidt **Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. **Mom *Team Gnik **Ragaj Gnik **X.A.N.A. **Giovanni **Mr. Dark **Dr. Nefarious **Specter **Plankton * Trivia *Obviously, this story is the equivalent to Legend of the Eight Firstborn from the First Series. *In the poster for Seven Lights, Mr. Dark was the most notably recognizable character. *All the leaders of the major antagonist groups are shadowed or hidden, their identities or appearances not seen until later. *Many of the characters share identical names with other characters, sometimes leading to confusing conversations. This fact was also noted by Murfy, whom then foreshadowed Andrew. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros